


2am

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been more than two months since he and Elizabeth had last been together and his body was beginning to rebel. Or: John takes matters into his own hands.  Uh, so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2am

**Author's Note:**

> An entry to LJ's "notjustclosets"' 2008 Merry Month of Masturbation ficathon.
> 
> OMG, I hate coming up with titles. And believe me, the other options were a thousand times worse.
> 
> Many thanks to the ever-talented miera_c for betaing, which in this case mostly consisted of prodding me to expand on what I had and giving suggestions on a direction. With that in mind, she hasn't seen nearly half of what this turned out to be, so any and all errors are entirely my own.
> 
> And I hereby swear off challenges for at least a month. My muse has gone on strike.

John turned onto his side, trying to convince his body that no, it didn't really want sex right now.

Rather predictably, his body ignored him.

Giving up on the idea of getting back to sleep any time soon, he rolled onto his back again, sliding a hand beneath the boxers he'd worn to bed. It had been more than two months since he and Elizabeth had last been together and his body was beginning to rebel, getting aroused by the littlest things, like the scent of her shampoo or the way she looked at him across the briefing room table. Of course, it had never taken much more than that anyway, but over the past year he'd gotten used to (mostly) being allowed to drag her away from work for an hour or two when it got to be too much. This newfound and not entirely voluntary abstinence was hard to cope with.

Briefly, he considered waking Elizabeth, but she'd been so exhausted lately that he didn't have the heart to interrupt her sleep for something so selfish. This was his problem; he'd deal with it himself.

John trailed his fingers along the underside of his erection, debating whether he should move to the bathroom so he wouldn't wake her. The bed was much more comfortable, though, and after all, given how much time he'd spent in Antarctica sharing a room with half a dozen other men, he had quite a bit of experience masturbating silently. And it would be a hell of a lot less embarrassing if Elizabeth happened to wake up and catch him than it would have been back then.

He reached for the bottle of lotion Elizabeth kept by the bed, liberally coating the palm of his hand. Reaching beneath his boxers once more, he wrapped his fingers loosely around his dick and started stroking.

He started slow, moving from base to tip and back at a leisurely pace. He closed his eyes and let himself sink into the sensation, pretending that it was Elizabeth who was touching him like this, who had taken him in her hand and was making him feel this good. She'd known from early on exactly how to touch him so that he couldn't put a coherent thought together; a year later, he was lucky if he remembered how to _breathe_. He pictured her with that glint in her eye, the one that was somehow possessive and seductive all at once, and his hand sped up without conscious thought. His other hand moved down to caress his balls and he had to suppress a whimper. Having Elizabeth next to him made it both better and worse; the warmth and scent of her fueled his desire, but it was also making it damned hard to keep quiet. John tried his best to keep his hips still and to bite back the moans as the arousal built, but he couldn't quite hold back the occasional whimper in the back of his throat.

Elizabeth murmured something in her sleep and her voice was enough to send him over the edge. He came with a choked cry, his body shuddering violently in release.

John lay there bonelessly for several minutes, all at once missing the weight of her on his chest with a fierceness he wouldn't have thought possible. After a few minutes he tried to quit feeling sorry for himself and dragged himself out of bed and to the bathroom to clean up.

A snuffling sound from the corner of the room drew his attention on the way back, and John realized that he wasn't the only one awake anymore.

He detoured over to the crib. His daughter was wide awake, tiny limbs waving even harder when she noticed him standing there, her head tossing back and forth in the way that meant he had maybe three minutes to pick her up before she started wailing for attention. Figuring it was about time for her to eat, John carefully scooped her up and settled her against his shoulder. "Hey, baby girl. How about I feed you and we let your mom sleep for a while longer, huh?" He paused by the bed, pulling the covers up to Elizabeth's shoulders before bending to kiss her forehead, then went to feed their daughter.

_\--end--_


End file.
